Alien Like You
by DarkAngel71488
Summary: A little diddy about Vala and Daniel; SongFic style.


Alien Like You

**This is a little songfict between Vala and Daniel. The song is written and performed by The Pigott Brothers Oliver and Sebastian "Alien like You". As featured on Being Erica CBC/SoapNet. Just a note if you play the song and read at the same time it is so perfect (play the song when the lyrics start in fic). If you want youtube "The Pigott Brothers - Alien Like You (with lyrics) - Kai Being Erica" to play song. It's a great song. I own nothing.**

Vala was sitting at the bar by herself at O'Malley's. Yes it was team night but she wanted to be alone for awhile. She used the excuse of needing another drink to get away. It was not unusual for Vala to vanish from the team for awhile… usually because some big beefy airman or marine was showing off to her and not because she truly wanted to be alone… like today.

Vala had had a bad day. She'd been reprimanded by General Landry for something or other. Vala truly didn't know what she had done wrong. While she understood General Landry was under a great deal of stress as the entire SGC was; what with SG-35 missing for the last three days and a possible outbreak, which had now been contained. But still Vala didn't deserve to be treated like this. What was that Earth saying people were so fond of? General Landry hadn't "thought before he spoke", yes that was it. And even though General Landry had apologized for "reaming her out" and "flying off the handlebars" it still put her in a bad mood. General Landry could never take back what he had said to Vala no matter how many times he apologizes. On top of all that Vala had gotten into an argument with Daniel, which wasn't unusual for them. It was just one thing after another today and she'd had enough.

Vala hadn't even wanted to go out for team night but Sam had dragged her out. All she wanted to do was be alone right now. Vala wanted to get lost, if she couldn't do that in her room, at the SGC; lost in the crowd, at the bar would have to do. She would rejoin the team soon. Vala just wanted to have one, long, slow drink at the bar unaccompanied.

She was three fourths of the way through her drink when the music on the jukebox changed distinctly and she saw a hand through the crowd. She traced the line of the hand to the face. It was Daniel. Her eyes glowed as she reluctantly took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

Daniel pulled her in close. He put his right hand on the small of her back. He held out his left hand for Vala to place in his. She didn't; he took her hand and placed it in his. They began to dance. Vala, letting her mind wander as Daniel led her around the dance floor, started to listen to the music… the lyrics… the words… so deeply.

_I know that you don't_

_Know that I know what you know_

_We've got secrets between us that_

_Nobody else would believe if we told them_

_So let the stars align_

_And let the water make wine 'cause_

_Broken souls will become whole tonight, oh tonight_

_We know it's right so_

Daniel moved his hand from the small of Vala's back up to her face. Daniel took her chin in his hand and moved her chin so that she was looking at him. Vala hadn't realized she had been starring at his throat this entire time. She was just so lost in the song.

_(Chorus)_

_Lift your eyes and let me in_

_'Cause baby I'm an alien like you_

_Would you ever wake at night and realize_

_The reason why you knew me then_

_Is maybe I'm an alien too_

_Would you ever let me be an alien with you_

As Daniel lifted Vala's chin to make her look at him their eyes locked. The two of them didn't stop looking into each others eyes for the rest of the song.

_I know that believing_

_Is hard with the feeling_

_That home must be millions and millions of light years away_

_So let the heavens flare_

_And let's not be scared, 'cause_

_We know love's a world above this one_

_It's like the sun so_

Even though they didn't speak for the entire dance; the song… the lyrics… the music spoke for them.

_(Chorus)_

_Lift your eyes and let me in_

_'Cause baby I'm an alien like you_

_Would you ever wake at night and realize_

_The reason why you knew me then_

_Is maybe I'm an alien too_

_Would you ever let me be an alien with you_

Vala could feel herself releasing, letting the day's events fall by the wayside. She could feel herself and Daniel connecting; on the same "wave length".

_The days of solitude are gone_

_Because we've both spent way too long_

_Hearing voices on the radio_

_And we can't let anybody know_

_No we can't let anybody know_

As the song came to a close Daniel dipped Val and kissed her deeply; passionately. In that moment Vala felt like nothing could ever hurt her again. The events of the day were years away not merely hours.

_(Chorus)_

_Lift your eyes and let me in_

_'Cause baby I'm an alien like you_

_Would you ever wake at night and realize_

_The reason why you knew me then_

_Is maybe I'm an alien too_

_Would you ever let me be an alien…_

_Lift your eyes and let me in_

_'Cause baby I'm an alien like you_

_Would you ever let me be an alien_

Daniel lifted Vala from the dip/kiss as the songs last music notes came to a close. Vala looked around and realized that the dance floor cleared out for Daniel and her to float across uninterrupted. The crowd started to clap at the close of Stargate's own "Dancing with the Stars" couple. Vala blushed and smiled; looking down at the floor. Daniel whisked her back to the table to finish team night. Both much happier then when they came in.


End file.
